Regenbogen
by starfish1
Summary: Auf DEUTSCH!!! Mulder, Scully, der Raucher und Krychek zu Besuch bei Prof. Mansfield ...


----------

Disclaimer: Die hier vewendeten Figuren (außer dem Professor und dem Ich – Erzähler) gehören Chris Charter, 1013 Productions, Fox Broadcasting und werden ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis verwendet. Ich mache damit leider auch kein Geld.

Diese Geschichte beinhaltet keine sexuellen Handlungen und nicht mal sexuelle Andeutungen (ich wette, jetzt sagen die meisten von euch: wie langweilig und klicken sich raus...). Trotzdem viel Spaß und schreibt mir bitte ein kleines kurzes Kommentar, da daß praktisch meine erste veröffentlichte Geschichte ist. Schon mal im voraus "Danke!".

----------

Regenbogen

by starfish

Gelangweilt starrte ich aus dem Fenster, während der Kopierer pfeifend und spotzend arbeitete. Meine Güte, dachte ich und blickte auf meine Uhr. Wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß es so lange dauert, hätte ich schon früher angefangen, überlegte ich mißmutig. Ein warmes und nach Druckerschwärze riechenden Blatt wurde ausgespuckt und landete auf einem beträchtlichen Stapel ähnlicher Blätter. Ich kopiere nie wieder ein ganzes Buch, schwor ich mir stumm und blätterte das Buch um, um es, den Rücken nach oben, wieder auf die Glasfläche zu legen und den Kopierer zu zudrücken. Seufzend drückte ich wieder den Knopf, ließ mich auf den unbequemen Holzstuhl fallen und starrte mit glasigen Augen aus dem Fenster. Es war einfach tödlich.

Ein Geräusch ließ mich zusammenzucken. Irgendjemand mühte sich mit der klemmenden Tür am Ende des Ganges ab. Erwartungsvoll richtete ich mich auf. Jede Ablenkung war mir recht. Alles, was mich von meiner tödlichen Langweile rettete. Schließlich schaffte es der Unbekannte die Tür aufzudrücken und knallte sie, anscheinend und auch zu recht erbost, hinter sich zu. Während er durch den Gang auf mich zuging, hatte ich genügend Zeit und Muße ihn ausgiebig zu mustern. Er schien nicht begeistert zu sein, aber vielleicht schaute er ja immer so kalt und böse. Richtig fies. Naja, bei einer solchen Lederjacke, die ihre beste Zeit schon längst hinter sich hatte und einer Jeans, bei der man nicht wußte, ob dieser seltsame Farbton wirklich die ursprüngliche Farbe oder nicht nur einfach Dreck war, war das eigentlich nicht verwunderlich.. Trotzdem wirkte er nicht gerade wie ein Penner. Er war sauber rasiert, sein dunkles Haar akzeptabel kurz geschnitten und gekämmt und dann natürlich dieser Gesichtsausdruck, der einen warnte, keine voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Man könnte es bereuen. Ich nahm diesen Rat zu Herzen.

Während er näher kam, fiel mir etwas an ihm auf. Sein linker Arm. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Er wirkte seltsam steif. Vielleicht gebrochen, spekulierte ich und bemerkte den schwarzen Handschuh, den er an der linken Hand trug. Das verursachte mir eine Gänsehaut, da er keinen an der rechten Hand trug. Irgendwie erinnerte mich das an Luke Skywalker aus Star Wars. Der nachdem er die künstliche Hand bekommen hatte, auch einen schwarzen Handschuh getragen. Ob dieser Mann auch eine künstliche Hand hatte? Vielleicht eine Prothese? Ich musterte den Arm genauer, der immer noch seltsam steif herum hing. Wirklich gruselig. Inzwischen hatte mich der Mann erreicht und warf mir einen kalten Blick zu. Ich lächelte freundlich.

"Wo kann ich Professor Mansfield finden?" fragte er, nur einen Hauch von Unhöflichkeit entfernt. Da er mich jedoch von dem tödlichen Abgrund der Langweile gerettet hatte, verzieh ich ihm gnädig und gab mein freundliches Lächeln nicht auf.

"Einfach durch diese Tür," ich deutete auf die Glastür, die direkt neben dem Kopierer war. "dann die dritte Tür links." Er nickte zu Antwort, beachtete weder mein freundliches Lächeln noch meinen neugierigen Blick und marschierte durch die Glastür. Wie unhöflich. Betrübt blickte ich ihm hinter her. Damit ließ mich dieser herzlose Mensch wieder in den Fängen der Langweile zurück. 

Ich wandte mich wieder dem Buch zu und kopierte recht zügig 11 Seiten. Dann rüttelte wieder jemand an der Tür und ich blickte erfreut auf. Ich hatte wirklich Glück. Die Tür wurde mit Mühe aufgedrückt und ein ältere Mann betrat den Gang. Bis zu mir konnte ich den Gestank von Zigaretten riechen und ich verzog das Gesicht. Dabei war hier doch überall das Rauchen verboten. Ich beschloß ihn zur Strafe nicht mit einem Lächeln zu begrüßen, sondern musterte ihn nur finster.

"Entschuldigung," sagte er mit einer leicht heiseren Stimme, nachdem er gemächlich und ohne sich durch meine düsteren Blicke beeindrucken zu lassen zu mir geschlendert war, und zog an seiner Zigarette. "wo kann ich Mister Mansfield finden?"

"Professor Mansfield." korrigierte ich spitz. "Der ist in seinem Büro, und zwar durch die Glastür, dann die dritte Tür links." Der Mann verzog die Lippen leicht, was wohl ein Lächeln sein sollte, und ging auf die Glastür zu.

"Einen Moment mal," sagte ich noch schnell, etwas gekränkt, daß auch er sich nicht bedankt hatte. "das Rauchen ist hier verboten." 

Er warf mir einen Blick über die Schulter zu. "Ich weiß." sagte er spöttisch und zog provikativ an seiner Zigarette, während er mich verärgert zurückließ. 

Ich sah ihm nach und fragte mich noch, ob ich ihm vielleicht von dem anderen Mann hätte erzählen sollen, als ich mich wieder an das Buch erinnerte und aufstöhnte. Seufzend blätterte ich wieder um und kopierte mechanisch weiter, während ich überlegte, was das wohl für komische Typen gewesen sein mochten.Jemand rüttelte an der Tür.

Lächelnd richtete ich mich auf. Das wurde ja langsam wirklich interessant. 

Mit viel Wucht wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und ein Mann, der sich wohl dagegen geworfen hatte, taumelte heraus. Ungeschickt verfing er sich in seinem Mantel und wäre beinahe gestürzt, wäre nicht eine zierlich Frau dazugesprungen und hätte ihn festgehalten. Ich kicherte vergnügt. Direkt hinter ihr trat ein dritter Mann durch die Tür. Er strahlte unübersehbar Autorität aus.

Der Mann, der beinahe hingeflogen wäre, bedankte sich anscheinend bei der Frau und strich sich dann mit einer ärgerlichen Bewegung durch das Haar, während die Frau Mühe zu haben schien, nicht laut loszulachen. Verständlicherweise.Dann gingen alle drei mit langen Schritten auf mich zu und ich hatte die Zeit und die Muße sie näher begutachten. 

Die Frau war beeindruckend. Trotz ihrer Größe und ihres zierlichen Körperbaus, sah sie so aus, als ob sie jeden Sittenstrolch oder ähnliches Ungeziefer mit einem kalten und gut gezielten Blick, vielleicht dazu noch eine gehobene Augenbraue, vernichten könnte. Ihr elegantes Kostüm saß, ebenso wie ihr Haar, perfekt und zeigte ein paar wunderschöner Beine. Am meisten beeindruckten mich doch ihre Schuhe. Ich hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der auf so hohen Schuhen lief – und das ohne jegliche Probleme! Nur mit Mühe konnte ich meinen Blick von ihnen abwenden.

Ganz anders der Mann, dem sie geholfen hatte und der jetzt neben ihr ging. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte er trotz der Tatsache, daß er beinahe Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden gemacht hatte, so ruhig, daß er beinahe einzuschlafen schien. Eigentlich sah er wie ein richtiger Beamter aus, bis man sein Gesicht einen Moment näher betrachtete. Im Moment zeigte 

es einen seltsamen Ausdruck trägen Spotts, der ihn irgendwie sympathisch machte. Ich wette, er hat Humor, dachte ich und lehnte mich zurück.

Der dritte Mann war von ganz anderem Kaliber. Er wirkte wie ein Militärfuzzi. Jedenfalls immer bereit und so. Seine Brille und die sehr spärliche Haarpracht ließen ihn nicht lächerlich aussehen, sondern wirkten, so paradox das auch klingen mag, fast einschüchternd.

Alles in allem eine sehr seltsame Truppe, die sich mir da näherte.Interessiert musterte ich sie, wie sie auf mich zugingen und sich dabei leise unterhielten.

"Verzeihen Sie bitte," sagte die Frau mit einer überraschend tiefen Stimme. "könnten Sie uns sagen, wo wir Professor Mansfield finden können?"

Wie höflich, dachte ich entzückt, und was für ein wunderbarer und fast lächerlich anmutender Zufall. Ich strahlte sie an. "Natürlich." antwortete ich freundlich. "Durch die Glastür, dann die dritte Tür links. Und es sind schon zwei Männer da." erzählte ich als Bonus für ihre Höflichkeit. Sie hob eine ihrer perfekt geformten Augenbrauen und warf ihren Begleitern einen bezeichnenden Blick zu.

"Was sind das für Männer?" fragte sie schließlich.

"Ein Raucher und ein Typ mit ner Lederjacke." erzählte ich bereitwillig.

"Hatte der statt des linken Armes eine Prothese?" hakte der Mann, den es beinahe hingehaut hatte, nach. Er klang plötzlich aufgeregt.

Ich überlegte. Das wäre natürlich eine Erklärung für die seltsame Steifheit. "Ich weiß es nicht genau." sagte ich schließlich ehrlich. "Aber sein linker Arm war ganz steif. Es könnte also sein."

"Ich hab's gewußt." sagte der Mann heftig und warf den anderen einen schnellen Blick zu. "Wie müssen sofort rein." Die anderen nickten und zusammen marschierten sie los, nicht ohne, daß sich die Frau noch einmal bedankt hatte. So höfliche Leute trifft man heutzutage nur noch selten.

Sie verschwanden, ebenso wie die anderen, im Zimmer des Professors und praktisch sofort begannen laute und erregte Stimmen zu streiten. Während ich noch ein paar weitere Seiten kopierte, versuchte ich etwas zu verstehen. Schließlich gab ich meiner Neugierde nach und öffnete die Glastür einen Spalt, so daß ich jetzt endlich was verstehen konnte.

"...wissen nicht mehr, wo es ist?" fragte die Frau ungläubig.

"Ich verstehe es ja auch nicht." jammerte der Professor. "Es war hier. Wirklich. Und jetzt ist es plötzlich ..."

"Sparen Sie sich Ihre billigen Ausreden." knarzte der Raucher mißmutig.

"Das ist keine Ausrede!" keuchte der Prof. Anscheinend bedrohte man ihn, ähm, aktiv. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aah, hören Sie auf!"

"Lassen Sie das!" hörte ich die Stimme des Brillenträgers. Der drohende Unterton in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. So ging es eine Weile weiter, während ich stetig Seiten kopierte.

"Vielleicht ist es ja bei mir zuhause. Ich bin vorhin zurück gefahren, weil ich etwas vergessen habe, Ich glaube, ich habe es aus Sicherheitsgründen mitgenommen. Ja, es ist bestimmt noch zuhause." Er klang jetzt sehr eifrig. 

"Gut, dann fahren wir jetzt zu ihm und schauen nach." meinte der Mann, der beinahe hingefallen wäre. "Dieses Buch ist wichtig für uns alle. Dort stehen, wenn wir Glück haben, alle Antworten, nach denen wir gesucht haben."

"Sie gesucht haben." berichtigte der Raucher. "Aber mit diesem Buch können wir die Kolonisation vielleicht aufhalten - oder wir gewinnen neue Zeit. Wertvolle Zeit."

"Gehen wir." fasste die Frau zusammen. Schnell stand ich auf und schloß die Tür wieder. Muß ja nicht jeder wissen, daß ich gelauscht hatte. Eifrig darauf bedacht beschäftigt zu wirken drückte ich voller Elan den Knopf. Der Kopierter ratterte los, pfiff kläglich, ratterte noch mal und zeigte dann das wohl Unvermeidliche an: Papierstau. Ich stöhnte auf. So ein Shit, dachte ich wütend und widerstand nur knapp der Versuchung den Kopierer zu treten.

Ich ließ mich stöhnend auf die Knie und machte die Maschine an der Seite auf. Jetzt mußte ich nur noch diese dämliche Papier finden, das irgendwo drin steckte.Ich hörte, wie sich die Glastür öffnete und drehte mich um. 

"Ich habe etwas zuhause vergessen." erklärte der Prof. "Nehmen Sie bitte meine Anrufe entgegen und schreiben Sie Name, Telefonnummer und Anliegen auf. Dann kann ich zurückrufen." Oh, Mann, dafür gibt's auch Anrufbeantworter, dachte ich säuerlich, nickte aber brav. Er wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich aber noch einmal um.

"Ähm, haben Sie vielleicht dieses große Buch gesehen?" fragte er und bemühte sich ganz unbeteiligt zu sprechen. Die anderen, die alle um ihn herumstanden musterten mich scharf.

"Welches Buch denn?" fragte ich unschuldig.

"Dieses große Buch in regenbogenfarben. Sie wissen schon. Das, das gestern mit der Post kam."

Ich überlegte einen Moment. "Liegt das nicht auf Ihrem Schreibtisch?"

"Da lag es." berichtigte er mich. "ich habe, glaube ich mit nach Hause genommen und bin mir jetzt noch sicher, ob ich es da vergessen habe."

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. "Dann weiß ich nicht, wo es ist." sagte ich bedauernd. Er nickte betrübt und seufzte.

"Naja, hätte ja sein können, nicht wahr?" Sein Blick fiel auf den Kopierer. "Ah, schon wieder Probleme mit dem Kopierer?" Ich nickte und er schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf.

"Und er ist erst drei Jahre alt. Keine Qualität mehr heutzutage." Ich nickte wieder brav und schließlich maschierte er mit der ganzen Bagage ab.

Ich blickte ihnen hinterher und hatte Mühe nicht offen zu grinsen. Solche Dummköpfe! Ich kopierte das Buch schnell zuende und packte dann die Blätter zu einem ordentlichen Stapel zusammen, um sie in meiner Tasche zu verstauen. Dann nahm ich das Buch und klappte es zusammen. Ich lächelte. Es war jetzt vollkommen nutzlos. Ich schlug es willkürlich auf und betrachtete zufrieden die leeren Seiten. Ausgezeichnet. Ich überlegte kurz und beschloß es dann zurück in das Arbeitszimmer des Prof zu bringen. Ich trug es also in das Zimmer und legte es schließlich in einen Schrank. Ich werde noch ein paar Sachen draufschmeißen, beschloß ich, damit es nicht gleich gefunden wird. Gesagt, getan.

Zufrieden ging ich ein paar Schritte zurück, um mein Werk zu begutachten. Man konnte das Buch fast nicht mehr sehen. Nur noch ein Hauch der strahlenden Farben schimmerte schwach durch. Ich lächelte unwillkürlich. Seltsam. Solche wunderschöne Farben, und ein jetzt absolut wertloses Buch. Ja, man könnte sogar sagen: der Regenbogen war noch da – nur der Eimer voll Gold, der am Ende wartet, war weg, denn den hatte jetzt ich. Ich spürte, wie mein Lächeln breiter wurde, betrachtete die glitzernden Farben einen Moment fast sinnend, drehte mich dann um und verließ, ohne noch einmal zurückzuschauen, das Büro, surchquerte den Gang, die klemmende Tür, stieg die Treppen herab und verließ das gebäude. Nichts davon würde ich wieder sehen. Mein Auftrag war erfüllt - vorerst jedenfalls.

__

La fin


End file.
